leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-24951773-20160602225213/@comment-24951773-20160607033315
What I want? I never said I wanted him to back to his old self, only that I vastly prefer his old self to his rework. The only things I can say I liked about his rework was the passive change W change. Riot listed off a bunch of issues with Morde, and his rework fixed absolutely none of those issues. I'm not at all surprised that they said his rework was rushed and that he should have received a much more significant one. What I want him to become: I want him to remain a good sololaner, because that's what he was before his rework. If Riot wants to create a melee bruiser that is intended to replace your standard adc in the botlane, they should make a new champion from scratch, not change an existing champion that a small number of people were dedicated to. They were able to do that with Morde because he was unpopular. If they tried to pull that shit with Zed, Riven, Yasuo, or Lee Sin, people would have lost their minds. I want Morde to become an actual bruiser, because the one thing that I definitely agreed with Riot on is that Morde being a squishy burst-mage didn't fit his theme at all. He's a giant suit of armor. He should be tanky, and maybe not do so much burst damage. Specific changes I want to see 1. Get rid of that stupid fucking ghost dragon. Riot had already mentioned how one of the problems with balancing Morde was that his ult gave him too much situational power through his ult, because it can lead to 6v4s. So what do they do? They give him even more situational power with the ghost dragon, and the only reason they did so was to motivate people to pick him instead of an adc. 2. They need to give up on him being unique in that he's the only champion lacking both mobility AND CC. His Q changes are another example of them trying to force him to lane with a support. "So we're shifting most of Morde's damage on to his Q, which is now an AA-modifier, but Morde doesn't have any mobility or CC, so you need to lane with a support who can help you catch enemy champs to land your Q on, either through CC or mobility. Think of Morde both now and before his rework: Why would you pick him over another mage or ap bruiser? What does he bring to a team comp? If Riot were to make him an ap bruiser or tank, and they don't give him any utility, there would be no reason to pick him over champs like Rumble, Maokai, Gragas, Swain, Vladimir, etc. 3. Keep the passive. It's unique, it's balanced, and it fits his theme of thriving off of the pain he deals to those around him. 4. Keep him short ranged. Emphasize the juggernaut theme of "I'm gonna smack the fuck out of you if you're within my range". The only issue I have with this as of now is that almost all of his damage has been shifted onto his Q, and without mobility or CC he's never going land that third Q strike on an enemy champion. At least Darius and Garen have more to work with when it comes to their short-range damage. 5. Give him a new ult if necessary. As much as I think the ult fits his theme, and as much as I love ulting the enemy adc, killing them, and using their ghost to steamroll the rest of their team, Riot has already stated that his ult has been one of the biggest issues in regard to balancing him. TL;DR - Make him an actual bruiser, make him a toplaner and maybe jungler, give him something in his kit that makes him worth picking over other similar champs, keep the juggernaut theme but shift his damage around, and most importantly, get rid of that stupid fucking dragon ghost.